Angie Reynolds
Angela "Angie" Reynolds arrived to the village in March 1999 with her husband Sean, son Marc and daughter Ollie. A police sergeant, Angie was eager to move into the village but was frustrated at Sean's delays. She took drastic measures, handcuffing him to the bed until he agreed to sign the contract. She arrested Mandy Dingle after being punched in the face by her. In May 1999, Angie investigated the death of Rachel Hughes. In 2000, Angie was shocked when Marc was injured in a bus crash, though luckily, his injuries were not critical. Later that year, she was devastated when her best friend, Sarah Sugden, was killed in a barn fire caused by Sarah's adoptive son Andy. Sean accused her of having an affair with Sarah's lover Richie. Then her marriage really hits the rocks when she discovers Sean's affair with Lady Tara Oakwell. Angie took her revenge when she punched her in the face in full view of the punters of The Woolpack. Lady Tara tried to get her arrested but no one claimed to have seen anything. Angie threw Sean out of the house, a move with Ollie resented her for. In 2001, Angie's father-in-law Len comes to stay following the revelation of Sean and Tara's affair and was happy about it, as he was a great source of comfort for the family. Angie had been miserable and lonely and relented to the attentions of Cain Dingle, a well-known criminal. The fling was exciting and dangerous and she thrived, but the excitement soon wore off. Cain was devastated - he was in love and vowed to get revenge. Meanwhile, Angie and Sean have reconciled and after a holiday together he moves back in. Cain was furious and starts to pursue Ollie, warning Angie to resume the affair or he will sleep with Ollie. Angie was worried sick and agreed. But she was late for the liaison and Cain hotfoots it to a willing Ollie. But unsuspecting Len came into the house as they are upstairs in bed. Cain punches the old man and he falls down the stairs unconscious. Angie blamed herself and when Len came round begged him not to press charges against Cain. She told him about the affair. Len keeps his word but Cain, unsatisfied with justice, wreaked havoc on the Reynolds and tells the whole family all about the affair with Angie and Ollie. Sean was enraged and went after him. He beats Cain up in full view of the village. Cain didn't retaliate and pressed charges against Sean. He also told the police all about the affair with Angie resulting in her suspension from the force. Her whole family was in ruins and she blamed herself. Angie puts in for a transfer. But worse is to come when she found out that Marc was driving the car which fatally ran over his school headteacher, Jean Strickland. In November 2002, Angie plotted with Cain to rob Tate Haulage being moving away with him. But it was revealed that Angie planned to have him arrested. Cain took off in a Tate van, with Angie and Detective Constable Adrien Collins in hot pursuit. After Cain parked his van in a layby on a blind corner and turned off the lights in order to hide in the darkness, the police car overtook him, left the road, flipped over and crashed. Cain dragged an injured Angie out of the car. She tells him to tell her children that she loves them. Cain begs her to tell him that she loves him but she dies in his arms. Background information *The Reynolds family was axed by producer Steve Frost following Stephen McGann's decision to leave the role as Sean Reynolds. Quotes "Look out!" - to DC Adrien Collins before their fatal car crash. ---- "Tell them I'm sorry" - Final line to Cain Dingle. Category:Emmerdale characters Category:1965 births Category:2002 deaths Category:1999 debuts Category:2002 departures Category:Reynolds family Category:Police officers Category:Residents of Holdgate Farm